Betrayal
by stormchaser34neo
Summary: When a jailbreak occurs in Konoha, Iruka and Kakash's relationship is tested by the infamous Mizuki, attacker of Naruto and first love of Iruka himself.
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal Part One

It was the alarm that woke Iruka. Not the small clock on his bedside, but the siren like construction on top of the hokage's tower. It was a device used only in the most dire of situations. And if by some cruel instinct, Iruka knew what it meant this time :Jail break. The prisoners had been uneasy for some days now, and the ANBU had been planning on increasing the guard patrols. Now, it seemed, that such a plan was useless.

The academy instructor was dressed in an instant, gathering full weapons pouches and anything else he would need to subdue the more violent prisoners. His mind shied away from a certain silver haired prisoner…..no! Can't think about that! Thinking about Mizuki only lead to worrying about Naruto, and the other silver haired jounin in his life….

Iruka found said jounin a few moments later. Actually, said jounin found him. Kakashi tackled Iruka as the chuunin was leaving his apartment. The copy-nin's inspection was brief, and concluded after Iruka, grabbing his hands and looking directly into his eye, assured him that he was alright. They moved together swiftly, down the street containing the chuunin bachelor's apartments. Iruka kept an eye out for other shinobi gathering, Kakashi watching for criminals on the loose. When they reached the Hokage's tower, Iruka stopped. Kakashi stopped beside him, concerned.

" 'Kashi, I have to find him."

The jounin understood immediately. "Do you want my help?"

"No. I'm sorry, but I…"

"Have to do this yourself." Kakashi finished, understanding in his voice and eye. "Just be careful. See you when it's over."

With a deep and lasting kiss that probably did not belong in a public place, Kakashi was gone. Iruka watched him for a moment, strangely calm. Yes, Konoha was being overrun by psychotic, deranged lunatics and cold hearted villains, but that would be taken care of. Kakashi loved him enough to let him hunt Mizuki alone, and knew why. Lesser men would have been insulted if their lovers had insisted on hunting past lovers alone, but not Kakashi. And Iruka loved him dearly for it.

And there were darker reasons behind Iruka's hunt for Mizuki. Anyone who looked at him would have guessed that it was for revenge on his back, and for Naruto. Yes that was part of it, but Iruka had another motivation: Mizuki still haunted him. In the academy, on the street, memories of their life together taunted him. And the chuunin hated it. And when he leaned against Kakashi to steal a kiss or examine a picture (something Kakashi forced him to do on a regular basis, trying to decide which Icha Icha volume was more act out-able) that fly-away silver hair would remind him of the man now imprisoned.

And, in the end, Iruka did have feelings, shoved far away and hidden, for the prisoner. And that was the hardest of all. Yes, he loved Kakashi more than anything, but Mizuki had been the first. His first kiss, his first love, his first…everything. And that was something you just couldn't shake off. And Iruka was tired of it. He needed to look Mizuki in the eye, to be reminded of the hurt, the pain, and the eventual heart break between them. Mizuki's cheating, his complete assault on Iruka when he tried to leave the jounin. And of course, the attack on Naruto.

And when Iruka found Mizuki, the jounin would be sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Betrayal Part Two

But despite Iruka's resolve, it was not to be. He brought down several of the more dangerous criminals, securing them with the think chakra rope every shinobi carried. After joining another group consisting of Raidou, Genma, Kotetsu, Izumo, and Ibiki, they ran reconnaissance through the forest around Konoha, seeking any who may have already escaped. Then he bid them a good night and went back to his apartment. The crisis had been handled swiftly, and someone else must have caught Mizuki. That was probably better anyway.

Iruka smiled at the extra pair of sandals at the door. It was the simple signs of his lover around the house: extra toothbrush, the wonderful meals Kakashi could and often did prepare with ease, the attentive listening and sound advice that came from a lifetime of observance, and many more. All the little signs, and the wonderful feeling of waking up next to the strongest jounin, and knowing he was loved.

The academy teacher pulled off his flax vest, hanging it on the stand designed for such things. Strange: Kakashi's wasn't on there. Then again, the copy-nin only remembered to hang things up every other time the moon was full, so it was no huge surprise. Ah well. The chuunin would deal with it later.

Iruka made his way to his bedroom, picking up items out of place and generally trying to keep things organized. A hard task with a genius prone to clutter living with him, but a challenge Iruka gladly accepted. Better to have a slight mess than an empty apartment, in his opinion.

The academy teacher glanced at the small scratches on his arms, and decided that they could wait until morning. They had barely bled, and no longer stung. Iruka had no doubt that Kakashi was alright; the jounin had faced Sound ninja and suffered less than a scratch. Right now he simply wanted to curl up with his lover and sleep. Iruka opened the bedroom door, opening his mouth to greet Kakashi. And all words died on his lips. There, standing next to the window, was Mizuki.

A/N: Sorry for the length! I'm posting as much of the rest of the story as I can tonight, to make up for it! I just couldn't find away to continue this chapter without it not sounding right.

And since there are only 2, I shall answer my reviews.

Hen21: I've no idea what he is in the manga, but I made him a jounin for….reasons you will see later shifty eyes.

Kitsune's dark Shadow: Yes! Another supporter of the all-power version of Iruka! Or, maybe not all powerful, but still kick-ass!


	3. Chapter 3

Betrayal Part Three

"You!" Iruka managed to gasp out, reaching for a kunai. Mizuki moved forward, holding the chuunin's wrists tightly. Iruka was too shocked to struggle, staring dumbly at the jounin. Mizuki held him still a little longer, until he was sure that Iruka wasn't going to draw a weapon. Then he moved back, meeting rich chocolate eyes with his own ice blue ones.

Iruka eyed him warily, watching the jounin's every move. Mizuki looked…different. Thinner, more serious. Gone was the smile that had attracted the tan sensei; in it's place was a grim almost-frown. But his eyes were the same calm orbs that they had always been. And they still held affection as they looked at Iruka.

"What are you doing here?" Iruka demanded, suddenly nervous. "You'll get caught, and don't think the other jounin will be merciful, not when Jirayia already said that you were better off underground!"

Mizuki just laughed. It was a quiet sound, one that made Iruka's breath catch. He'd never known that his ex-lover could make so sweet and gentle a noise. Mizuki had always been so harsh, rough and insensitive. He had never associated the man with the quiet kindness that was in that laugh.

Mizuki must have noticed the reaction, as he moved forward to take Iruka's hands. There was sadness in his eyes now, and an apology that went deeper than words. Iruka stared back, confused and equally sad. They'd had a semblance of happiness once, but Iruka could tell that the Mizuki in front of him had changed for the better. He wondered what kind of life they could have, but he couldn't imagine living without Kakashi.

"Ruka, I want…I need to talk to you. I know you're mad at me, and I understand why, but first I need you to listen to what I have to say." The jounin's eyes were pleading, his voice soft and broken. Iruka felt his nerve...resolve, fail, and he nodded mute ascent. Mizuki sat on the bed, pulling the tan chuunin to sit next to him.

"First, turn around and take your shirt off. I need to see…"He couldn't go on, but Iruka understood. Mizuki needed to see the scar, terrible and permanent, that he himself had inflicted on Iruka in an attempt to kill Naruto. It was what earned him a twenty year sentence in Konoha jail.

With a sigh, Iruka turned and removed the garment. Mizuki's breath caught, and the tanned chuunin felt gentle fingers trace the large blight on his skin. He flinched at the touch, and Mizuki jerked back.

"I'm sorry, Iruka! Kami-sama forgive me, I'm so sorry!"

Iruka turned, pulling his shirt on as he did so. :"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Mizuki took a deep breath, steadying himself. "I love you Iruka. What I did was…unforgivable, to both you and Naruto. I know that now, and I know how much I hurt you. But I still love you so much! I'm asking you to give me another chance, outside of this place. Away from Konoha!"


	4. Chapter 4

Betrayal Part Four

Kakashi glared menacingly at Kotetsu. The copy-nin had been chasing a particularly dangerous murderer through the forest of death (no one was quite sure how he'd gotten in), and hadn't returned until most of the action was over. He was greeted by a near panicked Kotetsu who told him that Mizuki was in Iruka's apartment.

"I swear Kotetsu, if this is one of your pranks I will NOT be amused."

Kotetsu shook his head frantically. "No, I saw him! I would have gone after him, but I had my hands full with that psychotic murderer from last year. I came to get Izumo, and then I found you. Now stop wasting time and let's go!"

Now filled with sickening dread, Kakashi lead the way across the village. If Mizuki even thought about hurting his Iruka, the copy-nin would kill him!

Across Konoha, said jounin wrapped his arms around the weeping Iruka. The chuunin was torm between his no longer dormant love for Mizuki and the deep, inderstanding love he had with Kakashi. And yet, Mizuki had changed. Even with the wary, suspicious talk they'd had, Iruka could tell. And he longed to get to know this new Mizuki. But abandon his village? Abandon Kakashi?

The very thought froze iruka's blood. He knew that Kakashi loved him, cared for him so deeply that at times it stole his breath. And the copy-nin had lost so many in his life: parents, sensei, team mates, friends. They;d all been taken too early. But for Iruka to leave willingly, abandon Kakashi for another…it would break Kakashi's heart/ And Iruka knew by instinct that, if that happened, Kakashi would do one of three things: close off from the world and work himself to death, take as many S-class missions as he could until an enemy got lucky, or follow in his fathers fottsteps and end his own life. The very thought made Iruka weep harder.

Mizuki held him tighter, than tilted Iruka's head forward. Before the chuunin could react, the jounin fastened gentle lips to Iruka;s mouth, transferring as much love and understanding as can be without words. In that instant, Iruka made his choice, Tan arms wrapped around Mizuki's neck, and Iruka kissed him back.

Outside, Kotetsu looked sadly at Kakashi. Even with the mask onm he could see the betrala and heartbreak and _crushing sadness_ radiating off the copy-nin. The bandages man put an arm around Kakashi's shoulders. He felt the jounin lean against him for support.

"Come on, Kakashi. Izumo and I have a spare room in our apartment. You shouldn't be alone tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

Betrayal Part Five

The next morning was overcast, with a chilly rain falling off and on over Konoha. And Hatake Kakashi couldn't help but notice that it reflected his mood completely. He'd stayed quietly in Kotetsu and Izumo's house, and letting silent tears slide down his face. That was how Izumo found him. The dark haired man was worried for his friend. Despite being a jounin and therefore higher rank than them, he had treated them as equals and respected their genjutsu skills.

"Kakashi?" The copy-nin was feigning sleep, he could tell. It was terribly obvious, since the jounin's shoulders were still shaking. Izumo sighed, sitting on the side of the bed and running a tentative hand through silver locks. He knew that Kakashi must be completely shattered inside, and that he was going to need space to figure out what to do next, but right now Izumo also knew that Kakashi needed comfort.

"Shhh, it's alright. It's alright. I know, I know." After several moments, Kakashi turned a tear stained, maskless face to Izumo. It didn't bother him; the chuunin had seen it before. He knew that Izumo would have sound advice for such a situation: he and Kotetsu were having spats all the time.

"Izumo…what do I do now? How do I live without Iruka?"

The chuunin sighed. There obvious answer was _the way you've done for 27 years before this_, but…..Kakashi had changed for the better since meeting Iruka. He no longer isolated himself from the world, taking mission after mission in a desperate attempt to escape his past. Now he took time to notice what he was protecting, and to see that there were people around him who cared for him and worried about him. And Izumo didn't want Kakashi to go back to his past lifestyle.

"Don't give up on him just yet. I know he's hurt you, but Iruka will probably have already come to his senses about all this. Seeing Mizuki again turned his world upside down, and he was probably too stunned to think clearly or make proper judgments. Go talk to him in the morning, and things will probably be fine."

Kakashi was much reassured by this, and Izumo managed to convince him that he would need to be rested if he meant to talk to Iruka. As soon as the copy-nin was asleep, Izumo raced to get Kotetsu. They had to talk to Tsunade, before morning!

----------------------------

Kakashi woke early, long before the sun rose. He left the house quietly, a note on the now made bed thanking Kotetsu and Izumo for their kindness. He had to talk with Iruka! Izumo must have been right; what he said made perfect sense. He would reacted the same in that situation. He ran silently over rooftops, reaching Iruka's complex in no time at all. He dropped into the large tree positioned conveniently outside Iruka's window and peeked in. Iruka was there…and was Mizuki. They were talking, and Iruka was handing the silver haired jounin a large traveling pack. With his amazing jounin skills (and the fact that the pack was open) Kakashi would see that it was filled with supplies. His heart sank. Iruka still meant to leave, but not right now. This gave Kakashi spy time. Silently thanking anyone who had ever helped him into ANBU so he could learn amazing spy skills, Kakashi went through a series of hand signs and listened.

Iruka was talking. "...be careful not to get caught. It's not like they'll have forgotten that you were a prisoner once. There are enough supplies in there to last you three days, and then both of us for another four. I have a mission in three days: I'll meet you outside Konoha then."

Screw this, Kakashi had heard enough. He released the jutsu, completely devoid of emotion. He would trail Mizuki out of the village, note his location, and capture him that day. He did, after all, have an Uchiha, a gifted genjutsu kuniochi, and the genin that had originally captured Mizuki, on his team. He was sure that they would succeed. And Naruto would delight in capturing his rival and enemy. Sasuke would be glad for such an important mission, and Sakura would be delighted that Kakashi trusted her to dispel jounin level genjutsu. Today would be a good day.

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is a little funky with perception changing, but I really liked how it turned out. And I have the next few chapters sort of planned out, but any ideas would be greatly appreciated! That and I love hearing opinions on the story! So please drop a review, if you want. It brightens my day!


	6. Chapter 6

Betrayal Part Six

Kakashi glanced at each of his students in turn. He'd informed them that today would be a B-rank mission and that they would need to come prepared. He was pleased to see Naruto with weapons sharpened and ready, Sasuke looking excited and ready, and Sakura basking in the praise that Kakashi had given her over passing her medic-nin evaluations. It was good to know that they had a trained medic on their side.

The jounin stepped forward, watching as his team silenced instantly. Time to give them their task. He had complete confidence in everyone of them, and knew that they would succeed. After all, they were Squad 7, and ready for anything.

"Your mission is simple, but vitally important." Kakashi stated, deadly serious. "One convict remains free after last night's jail break. He a jounin, and dangerous when threatened. Tsunade-sama decided that we were the best ones to send. An Uchiha, the clone Master, and the impressive young medic-nin. We are to capture the target, Mizuki, and bring him back alive. Any questions?"

None were called forth, though Naruto started shouting about how he always wanted a rematch with Mizuki. Sasuke was still happily occupied with the fact that the Hokage recognized his skills as the last Uchiha, and Sakura was squealing about how awesome it was to be chosen by her mentor.

"If there are no questions," Kakashi called over the ruckus, "then we had better move. Starting from the training field, each of us takes a direction. If you find the target, or need help, send out a chakra signal. No heroics. Alright, team 7…MOVE OUT!"

HUNTHUNTHUNTHUNTHUNTHUNTHUNTHUNTHUNTHUNTHUNT!

Iruka woke from his troubled nap knowing that he'd made a mistake. A few moments of weakness last night and this morning had addled his mind. He would have Shikamaru teach his class today: he had to speak with Tsunade. The chuunin had to get this settled, and explain that he was an idiot for ever trusting Mizuki. The entire situation was making him feel ill, so Iruka turned his mind to more pleasant thoughts. Mostly about a certain copy-nin. But that didn't work either. He hadn't seen Kakashi since the previous night. At the time it had been seen as a blessing, but now it weighed heavy on his mind and heart. If Kakashi had found out… Iruka shuddered at the thought of what he might had done to his lover. It would hurt Kakashi so much…But there was no way that the jounin could have found out. Now way possible. Right?

GASPGASPGASPGASPGASPGASPGASPGASPPGASPGASPGASP

Kakashi moved quickly to the signal, summoning Pakkun and the two largest nin-dogs. As he leapt into the clearing, he saw Naruto and Sasuke trying to fight Mizuki. Scratch that, he found Sasuke and about twenty Naruto's trying to fight Mizuki. But the jounin had pulled out some of the more advanced jutsus jounin are taught. Naruto was losing clones and chakra quickly, and Sasuke wasn't much better. Sakura, showing courage that surprised even Kakashi, was leaping around her teammates, quickly healing the more serious wounds as they were inflicted. And her kunai had found their mark as well.

Three genin against a jounin were not good odds for the latter; add the infamous copy-nin to the mix and it was over instantly. Kakashi held Mizuki in place with a suspension jutsu while his students bound the convict in chakra thread. One quick blow to the head stopped any struggling from their captive. He waited for Sakura to finish. She was healing the injuries on Naruto's arms with one hand and a gash on Sasuke's face with the other. Once again the copy-nin couldn't help but be relieved that Sakura's crush on Sasuke had receded. After it had their teamwork abilities had skyrocketed, and Kakashi was sure that all of them would be chuunin next year. And, while he would never say it aloud, he was incredibly proud of them.

"If we're ready," Kakashi said as the three stood up, "then let's go." A few hand signs and the group disappeared into a poof of chakra smoke.

A/N: Sorry about the wait, and the length. Schools started, so I haven't had time to update. But I'll try to keep up at a regular schedule again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Iruka was just finishing putting the notes for the day on the board (you couldn't turn your back on mini-ninja, so he copied them all up before class) when Shikamaru came in. The newly made chuunin was yawned and muttering something about how troublesome it was to be up so early. Iruka couldn't help but smile. Some kids never change.

"Can I help you, Shikamaru?"

"Hokage wants you. I'm to watch the brats till you get back."

Iruka went cold. Tsunade must have found out. Somehow the Hokage must have found out about Mizuki, and now Iruka was going to pay for his mistake. He managed to keep his calm, happy composure as he thanked Shikamaru and left the academy. What did he expect, really? He'd helped a dangerous escapee, had planned to desert his village! He was angry enough at himself, so it didn't bear thinking about what Tsunade must be feeling toward him. Not that he blamed her. He smiled at Kotetsu and Izumo as he walked to the Hokage's office, desperately hoping that this wasn't the last time he saw them.

"Hokage-sama?" He asked, bowing to Tsunade. "You summoned…oof!" The academy teacher was cut off as a yellow and orange blur tackled him. Naruto clung to him tightly, shaking like a leaf in full gale. His protective instincts up, Iruka wrapped his arms tightly about the boy. He looked questioningly at Tsunade, not expecting this at all. What had put Naruto in a state like this? Usually nothing shook the boy this bad.

"I summoned you because he needs you. The fight with Mizuki has brought back memories, ones that frighten and confuse him, and the nine-tailed fox is affected by it." Tsunade's voice was soft and gentle, holding a fondness for the boy that made Iruka smile. "I know he feels safe around you, and I need him calm. I am sorry that I dragged you from classes, though."

Iruka nodded, gently prying Naruto off him and kneeling down in front of the genin and ruffling his golden hair. "Naruto? Listen to me, Naruto. It's going to be alright. We'll stay as long as Hokage-sama needs us, then we'll go to Ichiraku for lunch, okay? Shhh, it'll be alright. Shhh."

In due course Naruto calmed down enough to lead Iruka to his team, where they were waiting for Kakashi to be done interrogating Mizuki. All the ANBU were busy guarding the recaptured prisoners, and Kakashi had been trained by both Ibiki as an ANB and the Yondaime as…well, as the fourth's student. So the copy-nin knew what he was doing. Iruka ignored the breaking his heart at the news, and settled down to wait. The three genin were all soothed by his presence, and he spent the time calming down not only Naruto but Sakura and Sasuke too. Together they waited for news.

WELLWELLWELLWELLWELLWELLWELLWELLLWELLWELLWELL…….

Kakashi stared at the silentl, listing Mizuki. Maybe using the Sharingan had been too hasty, but he'd got what he wanted to know. Iruka was planning on playing a part in all this earlier, but in the morning, sometime after Kakashi had stopped listening, he'd changed his mind. He was going to let Mizuki escape, but had decided against going with him. It was a relief to Kakashi, and he felt a small weight lift off him. Perhaps all was not lost. He placed a powerful genjutsu on the criminal and left to find Tsunade. He had a report to alter.

A/N: I'm really sorry about the wait, but we had a death in the family and it's been hectic for a few months. I'll update tomorrow, I hope. Thanks for waiting!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"That sounds like Mizuki." Tsunade sniffed, after listening to Kakashi's report. "Waiting until a genin team came along and stealing their supplies. At least Asuma can't blame Choji unfairly now. He'll be pleased to know that the boy didn't steal it. As for putting Iruka under a genjutsu… Iruka would have told me. He would never willingly harbor an escaped criminal, especially not Mizuki. I was worried when Kotetsu and Izumo came to me. But he seems alright. Mizuki said it was to fade without memory of its casting?" Kakashi nodded. "Good. Well, that's that then. Take him home, Kakashi. He's pretty shaken up over something, though it's probably Naruto. That boy was outright panicked."

"PTS?

"More than likely. Naturally Iruka would be worried. Go join them for lunch. You've done well, shinobi of Konoha."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." The jounin bowed, leaving the office and following the corridor out of the tower. He'd saved his 'Ruka from a mistake. Or what he hoped was a mistake. He loved the chuunin too much even consider that Iruka would leave him. And maybe that was the problem. With those thoughts dragging Kakashi into a black mood, the copy-nin walked automatically to Ichiraku. Why would Iruka want to leave him? Was it just that Mizuki had been there first, or did he no longer love Kakashi? Did he not want to tell the jounin, and was suffering in a relationship he feared to end? Maybe Kakashi should just end it now, and spare his 'Ruka….no. The chuunin had made the choice to not leave. Surely that meant something. Kakashi resolved to speak with Iruka, bluntly and privately, before making the rash decision to leave. He didn't want to hurt them both by being wrong.

The meal was good, and Naruto was comforted by his favorite food and favorite sensei. Iruka couldn't help but feel relieved; Kakashi hadn't known about Mizuki and his' plan to leave. Once again he could only be grateful that he changed his mind. Being with his lover made it abundantly clear which jounin he preferred. And he hadn't hurt Kakashi. That was the best part. But they were leaving now, and he had to hurry up to catch Kakashi. They loved walking home together. It was perhaps the most blissful part of their day. He opened his mouth to ask what Kakashi was thinking when the jounin turned to him. Iruka almost flinched under the gaze. Kakashi's eye was bleak, and almost grieving. In that instant Iruka knew that Kakashi had discovered his plan. Before he could move to comfort his lover, Kakashi spoke.

"If…if you don't love me anymore, Iruka, I'm not going to make you stay with me. I'm sorry if you thought you had to. If you had talked to me..."

"Kakashi…Oh, 'Kashi, I'm so sorry. Mizuki came, and I lost my head to the past, and I would never ever want to leave you…" He trailed off miserably. Kakashi thought he didn't love him! And with good reason, which hurt the most. He'd betrayed his one love. How could Kakashi not think that? Iruka had to make this better, but he was at a loss as to how. "I'm so sorry."

And that was enough, it seemed. And if Kakashi pulling him into an alley and kissing the daylights out of him wasn't enough to prove that, then nothing was.

LaterLater LaterLater LaterLater LaterLater LaterLater LaterLater LaterLater LaterLater

_Kakashi killed him that night. Following Tsunade's private command, though the jounin never found out how she knew. The Hokage forgave him for lying, but told him to execute Iruka that night. Quietly. And Kakashi did. When the chuunin rolled over in his arms, sleeping peacefully, Kakashi slowly pulled out a kunai. Praying for forgiveness from Iruka and every god in existence, he plunged the kunai into the back of Iruka's neck. It was over in an instant. Iruka never even woke up. That peaceful face stayed on his visage, not showing the hint of pain. His lover hadn't felt it, hadn't know it was Kakashi. The jounin waited until he was in his own apartment before slitting his throat. He couldn't live without his dolphin…_

A/N: Cliffie! Which is evil, since I waited so long to post this. But it's not over yet. I promise.


	9. Epilouge

Epilogue

"Kakashi! Kakashi wake up!"

Iruka shook the jounin, trying to stop the nightmare controlling his lover. The copy-nin's eyes shot open, and before Iruka could react Kakashi was on him, checking for wounds, bruises, anything. But he was unharmed. The jounin then clung to the teacher, like a swimmer would the only rock in a deadly current. He hadn't killed Iruka, hadn't hurt him. And Iruka was holding him, chasing away the remnants of the nightmare with gentle words and a tight embrace.

That night, if Kakashi wept against Iruka and refused to let go of him, the teacher didn't argue. Instead he stayed with him, daring anything to come near his 'Kashi. He'd betrayed the man's trust once, and wasn't planning on betraying him to the terror of loneliness now.

A/N: And it's over! Short, I know, but I'm over it. Just trying to wrap up lose ends, since I didn't want to kill my two favorite characters. Tell me how I did, please! I'm trying to figure out what went wrong in chapter 2 & 3. Any help would be apprieciated. Thanks!

Stormchaser


End file.
